Metal Sonic (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Metal Sonic= |-|Neo Metal Sonic= |-|Metal Overlord= Summary Metal Sonic (メタルソニック Metaru Sonikku?) is the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an evil Badnik version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's deadliest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. Deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching and even exceeding that of Sonic. While mostly serving as Eggman's obedient and silent enforcer, Metal Sonic is an intelligent machine with a very dark side. A cold-hearted, aggressive and ruthless killer, he is obsessed with proving his superiority to Sonic and eliminating him for good to the point where he has rebelled against Eggman more than once to achieve his goal. However, he always fails in the end. To this day, Metal Sonic continues to be one of Sonic's most formidable foes. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 4-A | At least 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Metal Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Genderless, but referre to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog, Badnik Powers and Abilities: Indomitable Will, Superhuman Physical Prowess, Hammerspace, Power Mimicry, Phantom Thievery (With his "Steal" ability, he warps an opponent's items in his possession, even if said items are being stored in Hammerspace), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Invisibility, Intangibility, Razor sharp claws and Built-in weaponry, Vehicular Mastery, Telescoping limbs, Combat Skills, Flight, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Attacks, Forcefield Creation, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sonic Boom Generation, Speed Theft, Water Manipulation, Aura, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Shapeshifting (Disguised himself as E-10000B in Sonic Free Riders. Also with Color Powers), Laser Mimicry (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing and Enhanced Swimming (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), All of Sonic’s innate abilities | Same as before, Amorphous Physiology, Enhanced Power Mimicry and Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-High), Weather Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Lightning Generation, Matter Manipulation and Fusionism (Molded and merged the debris of the Final Fortress tower in order to create his Metal Madness body), Possesses all the abilities of Chaos, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Amy, Big the Cat, Cream, Espio, Vector and Charmy | All previous abilities on an unfathomably enhanced scale, Invulnerability, Danmaku, Large Size (Type 1), Status Effect Inducement (Can bind opponents as strong as Super Sonic with his Crystal Attack), Can blast opponents with powerful Flamethrowers, Can deploy homing missiles Attack Potency: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Able to easily match and exceed Sonic the Hedgehog. Is considered Dr Eggman’s most powerful robot, making him comparable or superior to E-123 Omega. Fought against Metal Sonic 3.0 and the Ifrit in Sonic Rivals 2) | At least Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can rival, match and exceed the likes Sonic and Shadow. Can utilize V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to quadruple his speed and utterly outpace Sonic) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Vastly swifter than before. Fought with Super Sonic, Tails and Knuckles simultaneously, albeit was blitzed by their full power attacks) Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | At least Class Z Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level | At Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with abilities and attacks. Multi-Universal with Chaos Control (Can travel across space and time to reach alternate timelines and parallel dimensions) | Same | At least Interstellar with abilities and attacks. Standard Equipment: Claws, Item Boxes/Power-Ups, Chaos Emeralds, Wisps, Extrem Gear Intelligence: Weaknesses: Usage of the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack and Ring Spark Field both result in a brief decrease in mobility after the attack ceases, the former could potentially destroy him if overused. | Arrogant to the point of having a god complex Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack': While moving at high speeds Metal Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Jump': Metal Sonic leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. *'Spin Dash': Metal Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. *'Homing Attack': Metal Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Sonic to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. *'Light Speed Attack': Metal Sonic briefly channels unknown energies to charge up, then proceeds to zip around, tackling into every enemy in the vicinity with mid-air Spin Attacks. The Light Speed Attack is far faster and more powerful than the regular Homing Attack. *'Sonic Boom': Metal Sonic launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Metal Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. *'Speed Up': Metal Sonic emits blue sparkles and increases his speed for up to ten seconds. *'Kick Dash': Metal Sonic releases a burst of air from the rear of his Extreme Gear, resulting in him being propelled forward at blistering speeds. *'Electro Boost': *'Explosive Mine': *'Black Shield': Metal Sonic forms an indigo-colored octahedral energy field around him as defense. This shield is impenetrable to attacks on his own level. *'Ring Spark Field': Metal Sonic uses a radioactive force within him to produce a powerful electrical field around himself, damaging any enemies in his wake. However, this leaves him worn down for a few seconds after use. *'Plasma Pulse Attack': Metal Sonic charges up energy in the compression chamber inside his torso before firing a highly powerful energy wave from his chest engine. *'V. Maximum Overdrive Attack': Metal Sonic overloads his circuitry, causing blue sparks to emit from his body. He then forms an energy field around his body and shoots himself forward at four times his original acceleration, dealing damage to anything in his wake. Like the Ring Spark Field, this leaves him worn down for a few seconds after use, and can potentially destroy him if overused. *'Chaos Control': By manipulating Chaos Energy, Metal Sonic is capable of conducting various supernatural powers through Chaos Control. A defining trait of Chaos Control is the ability to control the fabric of time and space, enabling him to distort space, slow down or stop time, seal other beings, banish foes outside of space-time and to other dimensions, travel through time and between dimensions, ect. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Metal Sonic has with him. *'Chaos Spear': Metal Sonic channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy constructs before hurtling a cascade of spears, which home in on targets and can induce paralysis. *'Copycat': Metal Sonic scans the opponent, flawlessly replicating their abilities and skills, adding their abilities onto his skillset. This can range from the opponent's fighting skills and conventional superpowers, to abilities as potent as Space-Time Manipulation and psychic powers. *'Steal': **'Chroma Camo': Metal Sonic is able to render his body invisible and intangible, as well as increasing his speed. **'Bat Guard': Metal Sonic releases six red-glowing bombs with bat wings that will begin to hover around him, while still allowing him to move around freely. These artificial bats will then keep surrounding Metal Sonic until he deploys them. Upon impacting opponents, the bombs will explode, dealing damage. **'ESP': Metal Sonic unleashes a psychokinetic wave that induces vertigo in his opponents. **'Hammer Punch': Metal Sonic strikes the ground beneath him, triggering tremors throughout the area, be it the air or on the ground. The shakes from the tremors will then cause the opponents within the Hammer Punch's radius to lose their footing, leaving them disoriented or stunned. **'Knuckle Slam': Metal Sonic strikes the ground beneath him, generating bursts of fiery shock waves that damages enemies caught in its wake. **'Bashosen': **'Bunny Boost': **'Chao Attack': **'Chao-nado': **'Chopper Chomp': **'Drac-O'-Lantern': **'Dragon Dance': **'Umbrella Boost': **'Fire Boost': **'Fire Whirl': **'Fireball': **'Firework Flurry': **'Flue Shot': **'Frozen Chopper Chomp': **'Ice Boost': **'Ice Mine': **'Ice Wave': **'Illusion Boost': **'Illusion Mine': **'Lava Bomb': **'Lightning': **'Lilytrap': **'Moto-Bug': **'Pyro-Mine': **'Star Trail': **'Storm Cloud': **'Tornado': **'Whirlwind': **'Wind Boost': **'Wrench Boost': **'Zap Trap': Key: Adventure and Modern Metal Sonic | Neo Metal Sonic | Metal Madness and Metal Overlord Gallery File:Sonic Games Metal Sonic (Render).png|Adventure Metal Sonic File:Virtual Metal Sonic by Nibroc Rock.png|Virtual Metal Sonic File:Madness.png|Metal Madness Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4